Voporak
Voporak was a powerful being and a servant of the Dark Hunters. History Voporak once lived as a clan leader in Stelt. He remained in his privileged status until a member of his species, Sidorak, betrayed him and sent him to the Makuta of Stelt. The Makuta used Energized Protodermis, Roodaka’s mutation Rhotuka Spinner and other mutagenic substances to mutate Voporak. The result was that Voporak had a time field all around his body, and everything that touched the field aged to dust. He gained the power to launch time distortion Rhotuka, and also he could detect shifts in the fabric of time. Voporak was sent to the Dark Hunters so he could learn discipline. This was an error by the Brotherhood of Makuta’s part, as Voporak became more loyal to the Dark Hunters, and he was an usefull ally as he could sense and track the Vahi. Voporak headed to Metru Nui after he detected that the Vahi had been used there by Vakama during the Toa’s fight with Teridax. He traveled there, and when he arrived to the Coastal Gates near the Great Barrier he found a semi-unconscious Vakama with the Vahi in his hands. Voporak took the Vahi from Vakama, and abandoned the Toa of Fire. Voporak later discovered that his leader, The Shadowed One, had arrived at the island to avenge two of his Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka. Voporak gave the Vahi to The Shadowed One, who ordered Voporak to stay in the ruined city and guard the Great Temple. Vakama and Teridax arrived at the Great Temple, and the master of shadows put all the Rahkshi in Metru Nui under his control and made them attack Voporak so he and Vakama could sneak on the Great Temple. Voporak fought with the army of Rahkshi, though they were disintegrated by Voporak’s time field when they attempted to touch Voporak. Having defeated the Rahkshi, Voporak returned with The Shadowed One. He found the Shadowed One fighting with Teridax. Voporak started fighting with Teridax, and the master of Shadows saw that all his attacks were futile against Voporak’s time field. Then Teridax created vacuum around Voporak, and the Dark Hunter, unable to breath nor attack Teridax, was knocked unconscious. Later in the fight Teridax threw The Shadowed One at the unconscious body of Voporak, and as a result the leader of the Dark Hunters was aged 3,000 years in seconds. Voporak survived the battle, and he returned to Odina with The Shadowed One and Sentrakh. 1,000 years later, he traveled to the island of Mata Nui, where he had sensed that the Vahi was used. He went there with "Ancient", though Ancient returned to Odina after Voporak realized that the Vahi was with the Turaga in Metru Nui. He arrived to the city, which was preparing for a Brotherhood of Makuta attack by the Order of Mata Nui. Voporak infiltrated at the coliseum through a hole in the coliseum walls. There, he stole the Vahi and defeated some Ta-Matoran guards and a four armed member of the order of Mata Nui. He then exited the city via a hole he made on one of the city’s walls. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. It's unknow if Voporak took shleter or not, but he survived the earthquakes. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Voporak had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He took the Vahi with him then escaped. Voporak is currently residing at Spherus Magna, at the new base of the Dark Hunters. Abilites and Traits After being mutated by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Voporak gained access to some non-elemental Time powers. Voporak has a time field that surrounds him, and everything that touches the field is aged to dust. The only known object that is unafected by the field is the Vahi. He can also lauch a Rhotuka spinner with the power to scramble the target's perception of Time for a moment. Voporak can sense shifts in the fabric of time, meaning that he can detect the Vahi. Set Infomation Voporak was released in 2005 as a combiner model that could be built using pieces from the Roodaka, Keetongu and Sidorak sets. His set number was 10203 and his set consisted of 647 pieces in total. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *Destiny War *Both BIONICLE: Encyclopedias (Mentioned Only) Category:2005 Category:Dark Hunter Category:Alternate Models Category:Matoran Universe Category:2005 Sets Category:2005 Alternate Models